


Disacquaintance

by Dojizerker



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dojizerker/pseuds/Dojizerker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoya's Inhumane route. Prompt: Disacquaintance - Neglect of disuse of familiarity, or familiar acquaintance.<br/>Do they really know each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disacquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Old prompt fill I did on Tumblr. The age is showing, but it's a topic I like to see. Maybe I can get back to writing DeSu fics?!

They were close friends in middle school. The young otaku, a common target type for bullying, and the boy who cannot tolerate seeing the weak being hurt. Even as graduation drew near, Keisuke and Atsuro promised to remain friends, even as they attended the entrance exams for different high schools.

At first, they exchanged emails and texts.

But the exchanges slowly became more infrequent until it’s stopped.

Atsuro was too used to people he knew coming and leaving in his life. It was far too easy to lose track of friends over the Internet. And what if Keisuke was busy at school? Knowing him, he’d be hard at work juggling his school work and get enough to be accepted into university. Heck, he won’t be surprised if Keisuke can get into Todai as well!

So when he saw Keisuke again, his meekness surprised him a lot. Where was the strong, opinionated friend he knew?

* * *

Unlike Atsuro, his high school life wasn’t that fun. His self-confidence was broken when the former bullied victim joined the bullies against him. He didn’t have anyone to support him in high school, save for his little sister. But it’s not the same for him, like when he was with Atsuro.

It almost made him wish he took the same entrance exams as Atsuro to his school.

But he had no power, and the bullying wasn’t terrible enough to require transferral. So he endured and wished he could have power.

He got what he wished when he received the COMP, but it’s moot.

“Keisuke?”

It’s pointless if he run away or stay, after seeing the damning “0” above Atsuro’s head. It made him sick with himself, to run and know his friend would die.

“Keisuke, wait!”

He’s week, meek and cowardly. He’s not the friend Atsuro used to know.

* * *

Keisuke’s changed, and Atsuro’s desperate.

His friend was killing people and he knew that Keisuke’s death clock was shorter than everyone else’s. Someone will kill Keisuke for all the murder he committed.

Despite his usually sharp mind and tendency to think outside of the box, he don’t know how to stop Keisuke.

Until Kazuya handed Mari’s bag over to Kaido, and they talked to Keisuke.

* * *

The next time Keisuke left, it’s because he personally disagree with the path to fight God.

He kept his distance and listened for the news, as gossips spread of angels and demons fighting.

Until the next day came, after most of the demons disappeared, when the angels made their declaration for the King of Bel’s head.

It’s not that surprising to him at all, as angels and demons were natural enemies of each other.

What was surprising to him, however, was the frightening news that the King of Bel’s companions were killing people.

“Atsuro, did you…?”

He saw how close Atsuro and Kazuya were, but to think their bond would drove Atsuro to stained his hands…

Keisuke wondered if he ever really knew Atsuro. Or maybe he did, but how just **far** Atsuro would go never crossed his mind before.

He’ll never know for sure now.


End file.
